Cent
by Oh-eden
Summary: Des textes inspirés des cent poèmes, sur les personnages de Chihayafuru, lors de moment banals ou poétiques.
1. Pluie - Chihaya

J'avais envie d'écrire des textes inspirés des cent poèmes qui forment le Karuta. Pour le moment, je n'ai écrit que quelques textes de cent mots, dont je trouve que la taille correspond bien à ces poèmes japonais courts mais j'en écrirais peut-être des plus longs si l'inspiration m'y pousse.

Chihayafuru appartient à Yuki Suetsugu, je ne retire rien en postant ces textes ici.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Leur première partie s'était déroulée sur un tapis de paille, dans le petit appartement frisquet que le vieux grill ne suffisait pas à réchauffer. Son camarade habitait un immeuble grisâtre au milieu d'une rue maussade aux bâtiments tous identiques, la pluie qui tombait ce jour là reflétait l'état du quartier.

Lorsque la mère d'Arata était rentré, elle leur avait proposé à manger mais Chihaya s'était excusée et avait quitté les lieux.

Dehors, les nuages s'étaient éloignés et le plic ploc des dernières gouttes résonnait dans ses oreilles. Une glissa dans son cou, la fit frissonner d'une joie étrange et mystérieuse.


	2. Parfum - Kana

Un pétale de cerisier virevolta dans l'air et Kana le regarda passer. Le printemps était fini mais les arbres avaient fleuri tardivement cette année. La lycéenne ouvrit la porte du magasin de kimonos et traversa la boutique de sa grâce tranquille habituelle.

Elle avait mis des draps blancs à sécher un peu plus tôt et le doux vent d'été passant par la fenêtre ouverte caressait le tissu, répandant le parfum frais de la lessive. Kana s'assit sur une chaise pliante et caressa la couverture de son livre de poèmes mais ne l'ouvrit pas. L'instant présent était déjà emprunt de lyrisme.


	3. Seul - Arata

Le hululement soudain d'une chouette fit se redresser Arata subitement dans son lit. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi. Sur sa table de chevet, les cartes des cents poèmes l'attendaient, soigneusement empilées en deux tas.

Sans son grand-père, la maison de campagne de sa famille semblait infiniment vide et lui-même infiniment seul.

Son ambition et sa fierté n'étaient pas morts, juste profondément endormis en lui.

Mais le sommeil l'avait quitté et c'est lentement, méticuleusement, qu'il plaça sur le tatami les cartes si familières. Tant qu'il jouerait dans l'optique de pouvoir retrouver Chihaya et Taichi, il ne serait pas seul.


	4. Neige - Shinobu

Légers spoilers pour l'épisode 24 de l'anime (l'histoire de Shinobu) pour ce texte.

* * *

Shinobu aimait marcher. Sans but, sans raison, juste en laissant son esprit divaguer alors que les paysages défilaient autour d'elle. Le sable dans ses chaussures ou les flocons dans ses cheveux ne la gênaient pas. On l'avait toujours trouvée étrange, comme une plage en hiver.

Sa mère se facherait probablement à cause de sa disparition mais elle en avait l'habitude et ne s'en était jamais vraiment préoccupée. Petite, elle craignait bien plus sa grand-mère, d'apparence aussi froide que la glace.

La neige qui s'accumulait aurait sûrement évoqué quelque poème aux nobles des temps ancien mais elle y voyait juste Snowmaru.


	5. Feuilles - Taichi

Il courait sur le tapis de feuilles mortes des arbres de l'allée derrière l'école primaire. Arata était avec lui et s'était mit à crier le nom de Chihaya dans l'espoir qu'elle les entendit et les rejoint.

Taichi l'appela à son tour, criant à s'en faire mal à la gorge. Pourtant il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la retrouver. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit maintenant qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il avait été odieux.

En leur tombant dessus, Chihaya fit voltiger les feuilles rouges dans les airs en même temps que ses soucis. Rien qu'un bref instant.


	6. Pont - Chihaya et Shinobu

Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue mais elles s'étaient enfin retrouvées, devant le temple au rouge de la rivière Tatsuta. L'Omi Jingu formait un pont reliant Chihaya autant à sa passion qu'à ses rivaux venus de l'ensemble du Japon.

Les doigts de Shinobu étaient toujours aussi vifs, filant vers les cartes auxquels ils étaient reliés par les fils qu'elle avait tissé.

Ses iris bleu glacés semblaient étinceler au rythme de la voix tremblante du lecteur. Chihaya aurait voulu observer ses mouvements pour l'éternité afin de comprendre leur secret mais trop tard, la partie se finissait déjà.


	7. Ciel - Nishida

Un texte un rien plus long, je suis passée à 200 mots pour celui-ci.

* * *

Quand il avait commencé à jouer au tennis, au collège, il s'était soudain senti incroyablement léger et libre.

Il pouvait courir, à l'air libre, sous le ciel. Fini les longues heures passées assis sur les genoux, dans une salle bondée à la climatisation défaillante et aux fenêtres solidement fermées. Fini le stress des tournois, l'angoisse à l'approche de la défaite et la déception.

Bien sûr, le tennis pouvait s'avérer épuisant lui aussi, au moins physiquement mais Nishida arrivait à se persuader assez facilement que ses battements de cœur affolés étaient causés par une quelconque passion.

En s'asseyant pour faire face à Chihaya, une étrange nostalgie s'empara de lui. Le plafond et les murs lui avaient semblé s'étirer alors même qu'il se rappelait les limites sur lesquelles il pouvait étendre ses cartes. Malgré l'entrainement qu'il avait arrêté en plein milieu sous le prétexte qu'il devait rentrer chez lui, ses membres n'étaient pas lourds et toute la sueur s'était déjà évaporée. Une fraicheur irréelle envahit le petit débarras en même temps que leur concentration grimpait. Ses yeux passèrent d'un idéogramme à l'autre, mémorisant l'emplacement des cartes.

C'était donc ce sentiment qu'il avait fui des années plus tôt pour voir le ciel ?


	8. Ténèbres - Hiro

200 mots ici aussi.

* * *

Même à Hokuo, Hiro s'était rapidement retrouvé avec le surnom de Retro qui semblait le suivre partout. Qu'on l'appela ainsi parce que cela ressemblait à son prénom, parce qu'il avait une coupe vieillotte ou qu'il jouait à un sport ancien et peu côté, il s'en fichait bien. Il avait dû se faire à ce nom au final mais rappelait tout de même le vrai, afin de ne pas risquer qu'on l'oublia.

L'adolescent vivait assez loin de son école qu'il avait principalement choisie parce qu'elle possédait déjà un club de karuta et peu de gens cherchaient à en apprendre d'avantage sur lui une fois qu'ils connaissaient sa passion.

Ses camarades du club s'amusaient à l'imaginer habitant dans un quartier glauque et sinistre, parce qu'il s'avérait parfois terrifiant avec ses prédictions à base de cartes Retrot lors des tournois en équipe. Sans compter son caractère au naturel et les feulement de chat sauvage qu'il lâchait parfois devant un adversaire.

Hiro râlait pour la forme mais au fond il s'amusait bien à jouer les divinateurs extralucides. De toute façon, il aurait put habiter une maison des ténèbres comme le suspectaient ses camarades qu'il aurait toujours été moins terrifiant que ce sadique de Sudo.


	9. Charmes - Sumire

On redescend à 100 mots.

Spoilers pour la deuxième saison de Chihayafuru, le personnage n'apparaissant pas dans la première.

* * *

Si l'on devait attribuer la fin du printemps à une période de la vie, cela aurait sans doute été le lycée. Un moment considéré si court mais si précieux par la plupart des gens. Sumire ne comptait pas laisser passer les plus belles années de sa vie sans rien faire. Pour vivre une romance de lycée colorée digne d'un manga à l'eau de rose et connaître l'amour, attendre n'était pas une option.

Par la suite, ses charmes se faneraient tels des fleurs délavées par la vie mais qu'à cela ne tienne, l'important était le moment présent. Elle n'aurait aucun regret.


	10. Amis - Tsutomu

Tsutomu avait rencontré beaucoup de monde en se mettant au karuta. Ce n'était pourtant pas un sport où l'on bougeait énormément lors d'une partie mais un monde entier séparait l'action de s'asseoir à son bureau pour étudier et celle de se placer sur les tatamis face à un adversaire.

Avoir les meilleures notes, monter en grade, même combat mais la compétition dans le monde du karuta paraissait tellement plus vivante et chaleureuse.

Perdre au karuta causait autant de douleur, que ce soit contre des amis ou des rivaux mais même dans la défaite, il avait toujours ses compagnons avec lui.


	11. Barques - Hajime Wataya

La veille de sa mort, il rêva d'une rivière aussi belle que celles décrites dans les poèmes et sur laquelle flottaient des centaines de barques. Des silhouettes les habitaient mais ne semblaient pas le voir et son propre bateau voguait dans la direction opposé, porté par un courant magique.

Plus loin, il perçut plus qu'il ne reconnut son petit-fils, dans une barque que l'eau ne parvenait pas à pousser.

Arata, cria-t-il mais la silhouette était déjà floue. Arata, répéta-t-il sans se faire entendre, ne te perds pas en chemin !

Son embarcation l'amenait là où on ne pouvait le suivre.


	12. Nuages - Madame Oe

Un puissant vent d'automne avait poussé des nuages noirs au dessus de Tokyo et rapidement, les premières gouttes de pluie tombèrent sur la capitale. Le long des rues, les passants se hâtaient, s'abritaient sous les porches ou même à l'intérieur des magasins.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la pluie naissante se transforma en averse. Dans la boutique de vêtements traditionnels Oe, deux clientes se plaignirent du mauvais temps. La patronne réagit au quart de tour, repérant une affaire potentielle.

Puisqu'elles ne pouvaient pas sortir, pourquoi ne pas tester un ou deux autres kimonos tant qu'à faire ?


	13. Cascade - Yumi

Yumi avait toujours été discrète et effacée, une flamme qui menaçait de s'éteindre à chaque instant.

Cependant, quand elle jouait au karuta, sa passion jaillissait comme un torrent, comme l'eau d'une cascade se déversant contre les rochers et débordant du lit de la rivière formée par la chute.

Les marques sur ses pieds et ses mains étaient la preuve des années de travail passées à affiner son art, à rassembler toujours plus de puissance dans ses coups.

Et sa voix si faible habituellement portait alors plus loin que le bruit des tonnes d'eau s'abattant avec la force de la gravité.


	14. Fougère - Kana et Tsutomu

Durant les vacances, ils étaient un jour partis courir dans une région boisée pour améliorer leur endurance. Une feuille de fougère dépassant du chemin s'emmêla dans le t-shirt de Kana et l'adolescente se retrouva bloquée, tirant en avant sans arriver à déloger le feuillage trompeur.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour séparer la fougère du tissu, Tsutomu l'avait déjà atteint et bataillait maladroitement avec le végétal pour la libérer.

Son sourire et ses remerciement le firent rougir et alors qu'ils se remettaient à courir, il ne put s'empêcher de frotter ses doigts, se remémorant la sensation fantôme de tissu et fougère emmêlés.


	15. Manches - Hiroshi et Harada

Pour pouvoir réaliser son rêve et pour son maître qui rêvait de voir un membre de leur société devenir Meijin, il s'était battu.

Grâce au docteur Harada, il avait été sélectionné.

Cependant, quand il était parti au combat pour obtenir l'honneur de jouer un match avec Hisaishi Suou, il n'avait put ramener que des larmes à son professeur.

Il se laissa aller aux pleurs, agrippant désespérément les manches de celui qui lui avait tant enseigné. Les gouttes amères de la défaite mouillèrent ses habits mais Hiroshi trouva la chaleur du réconfort dans les bras puissants du docteur Harada qui l'encerclaient.


	16. Séparés - Arata et Taichi

Ils étaient séparés depuis des années. Pourtant il voulait croire qu'ils se retrouveraient même s'ils n'étaient maintenant plus reliés que par le karuta et de brefs échanges de mails pour se renseigner sur leurs avancements.

La dernière fois encore qu'ils s'étaient vus, il n'a pas su quoi dire. Peut-être qu'il leur fallait juste attendre de se retrouver face à face, lors d'un match, afin que leurs gestes parlent pour eux.

Il lui suffira d'entendre son appel, par delà la distance qui les divise et il viendra.

Arata ne s'en était pas rendu compte jadis mais il avait envie d'affronter Taichi.


	17. Dieux - Chihaya et Arata

La rivière Tatsuta est sans pareille, avait entendu tant de fois Chihaya. Avant aujourd'hui, elle ne l'avait encore jamais vue de ses propres yeux.

Bordant le court d'eau, les arbres aux feuilles couleur d'automne s'y reflétaient. Leur miroir flou teintait la rivière de rouge sanguin et d'orangé. De temps à autre une feuille d'érable se détachait et se laissait porter par le courant, rajoutant de nouveaux dégradés.

Tout comme les Dieux des anciens temps ne l'ont pas vue couler, son dieu du karuta qui lui avait donné sa carte et fait naitre la passion n'était pas là aujourd'hui. Pas encore.


	18. Rêves - Taichi et Chihaya

Le tressautement du train ressemblait aux remous des vagues, il se sentait bercé comme dans un bateau soigneusement amarré près de la plage. Par la vitre, Taichi ne distinguait que l'obscurité de la nuit. Son corps endolori par les heures de jeu ne percevait plus qu'un poids contre son épaule.

Chihaya dormait à ses côtés mais pas avec lui. Son esprit s'étant égaré dans ses rêves où il ne pourra jamais l'atteindre.

Ou peut-être rêvait-il lui même d'être avec elle, quand il rentrait tout seul d'un tournoi à l'autre bout du Japon. Ses désirs secrets seraient déjà oubliés le lendemain.


	19. Instant - Nishida

300 mots sur Nishida. Ce petit m'inspire.

* * *

Il partit aux bains sans prévenir le reste de l'équipe, informant seulement leur professeur. Il se sentirait sûrement ensuite penaud de les avoir quittés si vite mais il voulait juste penser à autre chose, ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

La cour du bassin en plein air possédait une ambiance mystérieuse de nuit avec la vapeur sortant du bain, les ombres des fines barrières en roseau tressé et le son d'un tube de bambou toquant contre le pavé pour déverser de l'eau avant de se redresser.

Assis dans l'eau brûlante, une serviette sur la tête, Nishida n'arrivait pas à oublier sa défaite malgré l'ambiance sereine des lieux. Il n'avait pas mal joué et c'était peut-être le plus frustrant. Son adversaire était tout simplement meilleur.

Nishida savait qu'il possédait des bases et un sens du karuta élevé. Il était plutôt rapide, puissant et maintenait une bonne endurance grâce à un entrainement régulier. Ses capacités d'écoute n'égaleraient jamais celles du Meijin ou de Chihaya mais il avait conscience qu'il ne pouvait changer cela.

Agacé, il laissa filer sa main contre le bord de l'eau, cherchant ce qui manquait à chaque nouveau coup, entrainant son swing au rythme du bambou toquant sur la pierre si régulier qu'il s'imaginait sans difficulté la voix d'un lecteur.

Peut-être était-ce au niveau du mental qu'il pêchait. Ses manies de mauvais perdant étaient difficiles à oublier et son maître s'en était plaint lorsqu'il était revenu étudier sous sa tutelle mais Nishida lui avait assuré qu'il allait changer.

Grandir prenait du temps, beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait naïvement imaginé.

À cette pensée, son petit tête-à-tête avec lui-même semblait presque avoir duré trop longtemps. Le besoin de se remettre en route se faisait sentir.

Comme quoi même pour un court moment il ne pouvait se sortir le karuta de la tête.


	20. Enfer - Sudo

Il aimerait bien transformer sa vie en enfer.

Elle faisait partie des personnes qu'il prenait le plus de plaisir à tirailler et faire tourner en bourrique. Il voulait l'affronter à nouveau.

Quand on regardait les gens de haut, avoir une belle vue procurait un bonus non négligeable et il devait bien avouer que la joueuse passionnée avait du charme. Aussi, il était naturel pour Sudo de vouloir arracher toutes les cartes jusqu'à la faire pleurer.

Il a appris à ses dépends lors de leur première partie que s'il n'était pas prudent, il risquait bien d'être celui qui mourrait au combat.


	21. Lune - Chitose et Chihaya

Deux cent mots pour deux sœurs.

* * *

Quand elles étaient petites, Chihaya attendait toujours sa sœur quand celle-ci le demandait.

Un soir d'automne, sur le chemin du retour de l'école, Chitose était rentrée dans une petite bijouterie pour acheter une broche avec son argent de poche.

Chihaya attendait dehors, parce qu'elle s'y sentait plus à l'aise et avait de toute façon déjà tout dépensé en gâteaux.

Lorsque sa sœur revint, elle portait sur elle un bijou bleu clair en forme de croissant qui ne valait pas grand chose au fond mais semblait, pour sa petite sœur, aussi éclatant que la lune.

Chitose sourit sous la flatterie, Chihaya ne manquant pas d'exagérer ses compliments et de s'étendre sur sa beauté enfantine. La fillette alla jusqu'à dire que sur elle, le bijou n'aurait pas autant brillé et sa sœur haussa les épaules, ce n'était qu'une broche après tout.

Plus tard, apercevant un tas de feuilles mortes tombées sur un banc, l'ainée y courut. Elle sépara les feuilles marrons de celles rouge-orangées encore jolies qu'elle rassembla. Une à une, elle les glissa dans les cheveux de Chihaya, les accrochant entre les mèches et au dessus de ses oreilles pour former une couronne.

Les feuilles scintillaient presque sous le soleil couchant.


	22. Destructeur - Dr Harada

Sa respiration se fit plus profonde l'instant précédent la lecture de la carte suivante, tel le souffle lointain d'une tempête en approche.

En face de lui, son adversaire tressaillit légèrement sous la pression. Le docteur Harada se pencha davantage, se préparant à plonger pour récupérer son dû.

À peine les premières syllabes s'étaient-elles échappées de la bouche de la lectrice qu'il agit. Son attaque éparpilla les cartes dans les airs avec la puissance d'un coup de vent et il plaça soigneusement celle qu'il avait remporté avec les précédentes.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on le surnommait en secret l'Ours Destructeur.


	23. Mille - Kana

Mille ans plus tôt, le monde était incroyablement différent.

Kana avait longuement étudié l'histoire du Japon, presque autant que celle des poèmes mais elle savait que la fenêtre sur le passé que lui ouvraient les livres restait bien petite.

Elle pouvait bien s'imaginer mille fois vivre des centaines d'années plus tôt, elle ne s'approcherait jamais davantage de cette époque.

Ce souhait de l'atteindre ne pourrait être exaucé même après avoir plié mille grues en origami.

Pourtant, elle se sentait quand même reliée au passé, grâce aux poèmes transmettant les même sentiments d'amour et de mélancolie que les gens ressentaient aujourd'hui.


	24. Sanctuaire - Professeur Miyauchi

Note : Je me suis rendue compte que le nom du mentor de Chihaya et Taichi est en fait Harada et pas "Arada" comme je le croyais. Aussi, j'ai édité les chapitres le concernant.

* * *

Quand le club de karuta de Mizusawa se présenta pour la première fois devant le temple profondément rouge de l'Omi Jingu, le professeur Miyauchi avait à peine commencé à apprendre les règles du jeu et ne connaissait pas encore bien les raisons et motivations de ses élèves pour participer à ce grand tournoi national.

Cependant, elle pouvait ressentir leur passion qui l'avait touchée au point de la faire venir ici, avec eux. Elle n'avait rien qu'elle puisse leur offrir, dans ce sanctuaire sacré du karuta, d'autre qu'une prière pour leur victoire et la promesse de sa présence à leurs côtés.


	25. Vigne - Tsukuba

J'arrive maintenant au quart de mon projet de drabbles basés sur les 100 poèmes, j'espère que je serais aussi inspirée pour les soixante-quinze textes suivant.

Ce texte-ci est basé sur un des personnages introduits dans la saison 2 de l'anime, il y a quelques spoilers.

* * *

Il voulait de tout cœur jouer au karuta et devenir fort, progresser avec la vitesse et la ferveur d'une vigne grimpante envahissant les murs d'une vieille maison.

Voilà pourquoi il s'était glissé comme une bête rampante jusqu'à la fiche des noms de l'équipe afin d'y mettre le sien en secret. Ses intentions étaient pures mais ses actions viles, il le savait bien, il était désespéré.

Tsukuba supplia d'être pardonné, espérant tout du long qu'on lui laissât sa chance. Il ne pensait pas cependant être écouté, encore moins par celui qu'il avait cherché à remplacer. Ses ainés étaient incroyables comprit-il alors.


	26. Érable - Hisaishi Suo

Deux cents mots pour le Maître actuel.

* * *

Le Meijin était, à ce qu'on disait, un homme imprévisible et paresseux. Son talent au karuta avait été reconnu par tous mais son attitude déplaisait fortement aux membres des comités des différentes associations. Ils demandaient de lui qu'il adoptât plus de dignité dans son rôle de maître et sa vie quotidienne, ce à quoi Hisaishi Suo répondait en général par un bâillement assourdissant.

Personne ne s'attendait à le voir trainasser près des temples, là où des démonstrations de karuta avaient lieu lors des fêtes du nouvel an. En effet, il ne voudrait sûrement pas risquer de se faire repérer et se voir demander d'y prendre part.

Contre toute attente, il se trouvait pourtant aujourd'hui juste à moins de cent mètres d'une séance démonstrative en plein air, appuyé contre un érable de l'allée menant au temple, buvant tranquillement une canette de café au lieu de s'atteler aux révisions dont il aurait eu bien besoin pour boucler ses partiels.

Heureusement pour lui, puisqu'on n'espérait pas sa visite, il n'avait été reconnu par personne. Les joueurs de karuta s'en mordraient les doigts s'ils savaient. Sûrement, ils accouraient aussi vite que les dernières feuilles mortes voltigeaient sur les pavés, pour assister à sa venue.


	27. Eau - Sumire et Kana

En se basant sur leur première rencontre, Sumire ne s'attendait pas à apprécier autant la compagnie de Kana. Son ainée apparaissait très sérieuse mais s'avérait compréhensive et sensible. Calme au premier abord, elle arrivait cependant à élever la voix assez fort pour impressionner des garçons la dépassant de plusieurs têtes. Telle l'eau d'une rivière coulant dans la plaine, sa profondeur était difficile à percevoir mais sa fraicheur et sa grâce visibles aux yeux de tous.

Parfois Sumire la voyait comme amie et confidente, d'autres comme mentor et exemple à suivre. Dans tous les cas, elle aimait énormément la jeune fille.


	28. Village - Tsukuba

Parfois Akihiro téléphonait à des anciens amis de la famille, au village, pour prendre des nouvelles. Une légère angoisse l'habitait en repensant à ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui lors du déménagement.

Dans les montagnes d'Hokkaido, l'hiver arrivait déjà et la nature se ratatinait sous les premiers flocons.

À Tokyo, les quelques espaces verts lui semblaient terriblement artificiels comparés aux paysages de son enfance.

Peut-être son désir de victoires était-il aussi superficiel que le comportement des personnes des grandes villes mais cela restait un rêve précieux. Les premiers versets d'ici le rattachaient aux seconds versets qu'il avait appris tout petit.


	29. Chrysanthèmes - Ririka

Les idéogrammes tracés au pinceau sur les cartes blanches lui évoquaient la nature luxuriante des poèmes. Des saisons colorées abondant de toutes les sortes de fleurs et plantes possibles. Ici un roseau, là des chrysanthèmes.

Ririka attendait le son qui lui permettrait d'attraper la carte suivante, ses cheveux attachés pour ne pas gêner ses grandes oreilles. Au premier souffle de la lectrice, sa main plongea vers une fleur blanche sans prendre le temps d'hésiter. Il restait un autre poème avec cette syllabe. Trop tard, la faute était commise. Ririka se promit que la prochaine fois elle attendrait avant de choisir.


	30. Aube - Murao

Il détestait voir la lune haute dans le ciel par les nuits froides d'hiver, lorsqu'il rentrait tard d'une nouvelle soirée passée à l'association de karuta.

Ce paysage des rues vides de campagne lui apparaissait profondément triste et Murao avait envie de tout lâcher et ne plus revenir. Dans le noir, les années passées à l'entrainement, à tenter de progresser et d'arracher la victoire lui revenaient. Du temps perdu, parce qu'il ne se sentait plus la force de continuer quand même Arata avait abandonné.

La lumière de l'aube revenait cependant chaque fois lui redonner espoir, c'était peut-être cela le plus triste.


	31. Brume - Shinobu

Dès le lever du jour, elle préparait les cartes. La lune n'avait pas encore disparu à l'horizon que Shinobu jouait déjà. Elle voulait profiter de chaque instant disponible éclairé par la lumière du soleil.

Les fenêtres et portes coulissantes étaient grandes ouvertes pour aérer sa maison mais pas un souffle de vent ne dérangea pourtant sa partie seule à seule. Lorsque la bande de la cassette radio se termina, la Reine tourna les yeux vers l'extérieur.

Une brume épaisse comme de la neige envahissait les rues, noyait le paysage. En dehors des tatamis et des cartes, le monde n'existait plus.


	32. Barrage - Tsutomu

En commençant le karuta, Tsutomu avait été dépassé par la puissance et la rapidité avec laquelle les joueurs frappaient les cartes, comme s'il s'était agi de feuilles mortes secouées par une violente tempête.

Tandis que le barrage de cartes adverses diminuait rapidement au fil de la lecture des poèmes, le sien restait toujours aussi imposant. Chaque bout de papier que l'adolescent n'arrivait pas à récupérer semblait le narguer de son impuissance. Il n'avait pas la force ni la vitesse pour arracher des cartes et ouvrir le passage. Sa motivation était encore bien fragile.

Pourtant, la barrière ne demandait qu'à s'ouvrir.


	33. Cœur - Taichi

200 mots pour Taichi.

* * *

Le printemps revenu annonçait leur rentrée en deuxième année par la floraison des cerisiers.

Un ciel lumineux brillait au dessus des têtes des étudiants mais l'esprit de Taichi était tourné à ce moment là vers la froide journée d'hiver du match de la Reine et du Maitre.

Leur talent lui avait semblé inatteignable mais il désirait malgré tout monter en classe A afin de pouvoir tenter sa chance.

Cependant, il devait aussi prendre en compte l'avancement du club de Mizusawa, en tant que capitaine. Il savait que ses amis comptaient travailler dur pour le tournoi lycéen par équipes, cette année là aussi. Sans oublier qu'ils avaient les nouveaux à recruter.

Surtout, Taichi s'inquiétait que Chihaya ne s'éparpille à nouveau avec la rentrée, au lieu de se concentrer sur son propre but.

Intérieurement, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser en des milliers de pétales roses et s'envoler aux quatre vents comme les fleurs de cerisiers, avec tous ces éléments contradictoires à gérer. Extérieurement cependant, il arborait son air calme habituel. Ce n'était pas les premiers problèmes qu'il rencontrait et le lycéen savait qu'il pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul.

Sa mère ne l'avait pas éduqué ainsi pour rien.


	34. Vivant - Kitano

En vieillissant, on perdait des amis. Pour Kitano, qui enseignait le karuta, cela voulait aussi dire perdre des élèves. Nombreux étaient ceux qui abandonnaient, par manque de temps ou amertume. Certains revenaient parfois, comme Nishida. Cependant ils étaient bien peu, comparés à ceux qu'il ne revoyait plus jamais.

Il avait peur de les perdre, chacun d'eux. Peur que leurs efforts ne furent jamais récompensés et qu'il ne parvint pas à les réconforter, que leur passion mourut.

Surtout, il craignait que vienne le jour où Yumi lui dirait adieu.

Parce qu'il ne se sentait jamais aussi vivant que quand elle l'appelait.


	35. Visages - Arata

Lorsqu'il retourna à Fukui après son passage à Tokyo, tout lui semblait différent. Les changements étaient peut-être mineurs mais le village et les visages de ses habitants lui paraissaient presque étrangers.

À côté de la capitale, sa campagne natale avait l'air bien petite.

Même son grand-père a changé, vieilli, en l'espace de ces quelques mois. Cependant, quand il le prit dans ses bras comme s'il n'était encore qu'un gamin de trois ans, Arata respira le parfum nostalgique de ses cheveux et son kimono. Le visage du vieil homme s'éclaira et son petit-fils vit que son sourire était toujours le même.


	36. Soirée - Chihaya

Les nuits d'été avant l'automne lui semblaient toujours être les plus courtes, malgré les jours qui se raccourcissaient. Du début de la soirée jusqu'à l'aube, Chihaya étudiait ses cartes, écoutait des cassettes, s'entrainait à la lecture ou regardait des vidéos de parties qu'on lui avait prêtées.

Depuis quelques années, quand la saison du karuta arrivait avec les feuilles mortes, elle s'agitait tant que les nuits filaient sans qu'elle les voit passer. C'était encore plus vrai maintenant qu'elle se trouvait enfin en classe A.

À peine pensait-elle à tourner le regard vers cette lune sur laquelle tant de poètes avaient écrit.


	37. Pierres - les joueurs de classe A

Quand venait la fin de l'automne, ils se rassemblaient et s'enfermaient tous ensemble dans une petite pièce. Ignorant le vent soufflant à l'extérieur, ils subissaient un silence chaud, tamisé et artificiel.

La sueur, signe de leurs efforts, perlait sur chaque front comme la rosée sur les feuilles au petit-matin.

Tous ces talents soigneusement sélectionnés, ces pierres précieuses remplies de passion brillaient de mille feux en cet instant même.

Demain pourtant, elles se sépareraient déjà aux quatre-vents, une fois ce dernier tournoi de l'année terminé. Le joueur et la joueuse triomphants auraient ensuite pour adversaires finaux la Reine et le Maitre.


	38. Promesse - Amakasu

Un nouveau texte en deux cents mots avec des spoilers sur les 7 premiers épisodes de la saison 2.

* * *

Le départ de Sudo était un soulagement pour Amakasu. Hokuo perdait certes son meilleur joueur mais cela retirait aussi toute la pression que ce monstre de sadisme leur imposait.

Avant de quitter pour la dernière fois la salle du club, l'ancien président avait prit son successeur à part et avait exigé qu'il promette de ne pas faire honte à ses ainés et s'assure de remporter le tournoi. Le garçon savait qu'il jouerait avec son manque de sérieux habituel mais il répondit tout de même par l'affirmative, cachant le mensonge derrière son visage enfantin innocent.

À l'intérieur, son cœur et sa passion étaient volages. Il préférait ne pas se fatiguer pour des combats compliqués et simplement laisser le destin accomplir son œuvre. Ainsi il n'était jamais déçu.

En réponse aux complaintes cent fois répétés de Retro, Amakasu haussait les épaules, sans pour autant quitter des yeux l'écran de la console à laquelle il jouait.

Son camarade était toujours rempli d'une motivation fatigante, probablement parce qu'il avait hâte d'atteindre la classe A, inconscient de la puissance des monstres qui s'y trouvaient.

Lorsque Sudo réapparut devant eux en tant que lecteur, Amakasu pria les Dieux d'être pardonné s'il ne maintenait pas sa promesse.


	39. Roseaux - Sumire et Taichi

L'amour de Taichi Mashima était visible aux yeux de tous sauf ceux de l'intéressée.

Aussi, considérait Sumire, on pouvait en parler comme d'une passion secrète puisque celle envers qui cet amour se destinait ne remarquait rien.

Ses propres sentiments, elle les avait criés sans le vouloir devant tout le club de karuta. Elle en rougissait encore parfois. L'adolescente n'était cependant pas sûre que le président en ait vraiment compris l'ampleur. Son amour était un bourgeon grandissant doucement au milieu d'un champ de roseaux, encore trop petit pour être vu.

Peut-être resterait-il caché à jamais si Mashima ne le découvrait pas.


	40. Hélas - Yukari Nishida

Légers spoilers sur la première partie de la saison 2.

* * *

Sa relation secrète, son amour caché, s'était soudainement révélé aux yeux de tous à cause du tournoi de Tokyo.

Elle s'y attendait mais hélas son petit frère ne mit pas longtemps avant de l'assaillir de questions. Yukari cacha ses joues rougies derrière ses mains et se détourna comme pour échapper à ses interrogations intempestives. Il devait la considérer comme une traitresse, sûrement.

Son cher Hiro restait de marbre face à l'indignation de Nishida. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir posséder le flegme de son petit-ami face à l'adversité.

À en croire son frère, ils étaient les Roméo et Juliette de cette époque.


	41. Rumeur - Kyoko et Hisaishi Suo

Le Maître actuel était un sale garnement à l'intérieur d'un corps d'adulte. En tant qu'ancienne joueuse et lectrice certifiée, Kyoko reconnaissait son talent mais considérait qu'il y avait certaines limites à ne pas dépasser.

Qu'il décrivit pendant plusieurs minutes la qualité de sa voix lors d'interviews pouvait encore passer pour la ferveur innocente d'un passionné mais lui envoyer des fleurs chaque année pour son anniversaire et à Noël devenait légèrement douteux.

Et voilà qu'une rumeur naissante se mettait à courir dans l'entourage des joueurs sur une prétendue liaison amoureuse secrète.

Si ses petits-enfants l'apprenaient, elle ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.


	42. Océan - Chihaya, Arata et Taichi

Ils s'étaient fait une promesse dans le petit appartement presque vide. Les larmes aux yeux, Chihaya avait saisi leurs manches pour les rassembler en un cercle uni.

Quand ils auraient grandi, ils se retrouveraient pour jouer au karuta.

Arata avait reniflé pour chasser les larmes et Taichi avait fait comme s'il ne sentait pas ses yeux se mouiller.

Pendant un instant, il leur avait semblé que les plus hautes vagues de l'océan auraient put se briser contre le roc de leurs trois petits corps sans qu'ils furent séparés. Cependant, qu'était un petit instant comparé à l'éternité qui les attendait ?


	43. Oublier - Yumi

En se plaçant face à face à Shinobu Wakamiya pour la deuxième fois, Yumi fit appel à toute son expérience pour parvenir à garder son calme.

Il lui fallait oublier leur précédente rencontre, tout comme on devait oublier dans un tournoi l'emplacement de ses cartes après chaque partie.

La désolation qui avait rempli sa vie l'année passée lui faisait souhaiter de réellement tout oublier, jusqu'au fait qu'elle avait déjà été Reine auparavant, afin de retrouver en elle-même la fougue de la première fois pour arracher le titre.

Ses épaules lourdes ne l'empêcheraient pas de frapper les cartes toujours plus vite.


	44. Destin - Anthony Sorb

Un drabble sur un des étudiants internationaux rencontrés dans l'épisode 8 de la saison 2

* * *

Il était tombé amoureux du karuta, c'était sûrement le destin.

Pourtant ce jeu l'avait paradoxalement, pendant un temps, éloigné de ses amis japonais.

Il les avait détestés pour l'abandonner ainsi parce qu'il était différent mais s'était aussi détesté à cause du regard que les autres portaient sur lui, l'excluant de leur cercle. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place ici, ne s'y sentirait peut-être jamais.

Mais Anthony s'était accroché à son amour pour le jeu et avait eut la chance de rencontrer une équipe magnifique, lui donnant à nouveau envie d'être lié aux autres par le fil du destin.


	45. Pitié - le fan club de Megumu

Spoilers sur la saison 2.

* * *

Ils n'espéraient presque rien d'elle. Même pas un sourire. De toute manière elle leur en accordait de nombreux, vides de sens.

Megumu était sans aucune pitié et ils attendaient chaque fois en tremblant le moment terrible où elle effacerait leurs photos. Cependant ils ne lui en voulaient pas car ils l'aimaient pour qui elle était.

Pourtant, il leur était arrivé de chercher à sauvegarder des photos en cachette, afin de conserver ses exploits et progrès.

Si par malheur elle les découvrait, toutes leurs prières seraient vaines pour l'arrêter, elle les effacerait même avec encore plus d'entrain pour les voir recommencer.


	46. Gouvernail - Tsutomu

Les données de Tsutomu étaient là pour le guider, tel un phare illuminant le port pour que les bateaux, dans la tempête, puissent le rejoindre.

Elles n'étaient pas toujours parfaites, car il fallait accumuler beaucoup d'expérience pour comprendre toutes les subtilités du jeu et analyser ses adversaires. Aussi, il ne devait pas se reposer que sur elles. Tout comme Chihaya avait dû apprendre à ne pas compter que sur sa vitesse.

Il lui fallait marier son esprit clair à son amour grandissant du karuta.

Tsutomu espérait cependant voir son système analytique devenir un fantastique gouvernail pour bâtir son propre style.


	47. Lugubre - Hiro

Les membres du lycée Hokuo passaient chaque année très en avance devant un petit temple pour leurs vœux de réussite aux examens et en karuta. L'automne n'était même pas terminé mais ils s'y rendaient maintenant, dans le but d'obtenir les faveurs des Dieux, pour les joueurs de classe A qui combattraient dans le tournoi menant au titre de Maître.

Hiro écrasa les plantes qui longeaient le bord de la route. Cette fois aussi, la journée lui apparaissait lugubre.

Pour ceux qui, comme lui, restaient bloqués en classe B, l'année de karuta était déjà terminée et plus rien ne les attendait.


	48. Vague - Kana

Quand Kana frappait une carte, elle le faisait avec une grâce assurée. Elle devait bouger avec suffisamment de force et de précision pour attaquer juste, dérangeant au minimum les autres cartes présentes sur le tatami.

Il lui fallait posséder la puissance d'une vague portée par le vent sur le rivage mais aussi la beauté d'un tableau représentant l'écume de cette même vague, blanche et pure comme des flocons de neiges.

À ces poèmes remplis d'amour et d'espoir, les jours répondaient par leur propre passion et ambition.

Si seulement ils pouvaient aussi prendre le temps d'admirer ces liens tissés avec le passé.


	49. Gardes - Yuube

Encore un drabble à propos de la deuxième saison de l'anime.

Yuube est la fille qui a affronté Nishida en demi-finale du tournoi national des lycéens.

* * *

Elle savait qu'elle aimerait toujours profondément Megumu. Cependant, en combattant Mizusawa, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne voulait pas seulement l'aider à atteindre le titre de Reine mais tenter elle aussi de s'en emparer.

Yuube avait pourtant été celle qui avait encouragé ses amies à veiller tels des gardes sur leur as, la soutenant pour l'emmener en finale et lui permettre de progresser en affrontant des joueurs forts.

La nuit tombait en même temps que leur combat s'achevait et demain serait un autre jour mais en cet instant précis un tout nouveau feu s'était mis à brûler dans sa poitrine.


	50. Joie - Chihaya

Me voici arrivée à la moitié du parcours. Les textes n'ont beau faire que cent mots, en écrire autant me donne parfois l'impression d'être aussi fatiguant que d'écrire des longs chapitres d'une fic courte. Et plus je progresse, plus trouver de l'inspiration risque de s'avérer difficile ; c'est que j'ai un peu peur d'écrire plusieurs fois la même chose sans m'en rendre compte.

Pour ce cinquantième drabble, c'est notre héroïne qui est à l'honneur !

* * *

La vie avant le karuta lui semblait maintenant sans grande importance.

Avec la passion, Chihaya avait découvert la joie de jouer et de gagner entourée de ses amis. La joie d'affronter des rivaux toujours plus forts. La joie de découvrir les cartes.

Elle avait aussi découvert l'angoisse de la défaite, de l'impuissance. La peur de ne pas progresser. De ne pas avoir assez de temps pour atteindre son rêve.

Chihaya avait foi en son ouïe, en ses capacités mais elle savait aussi que des centaines de joueurs ne deviendraient jamais les meilleurs même en consacrant au karuta toute leur vie.


End file.
